No One Like You
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Gale returns to District 12 to say something to Katniss that he's been wanting to say to her in the two years since he's seen her last. That he's sorry and hopes to find someone half as incredible as her. Based on the song "Someone Like You"


**A Katniss/Gale Story set after book 3: Mockingjay.(SPOILERS FOR ALL THREE + MOVIE) **

**Gale returns to District 12 to say something to Katniss that he's been wanting to say to her in the two years since he's seen her last. That he's sorry and hopes to find someone half as incredible as her. Based on the song "Someone Like You" written by Adele, version sung by Nick Pitera. Set in Gale's POV.  
><strong>

**I changed one...kind of big detail that was said at the end of book 3, just because I like how this plays out better, the story still ends up Katniss/Peeta. Think of it as an AU(Alternate Universe).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>No One Like You"<em>

I don't know why I'm so terrified. I mean, it's not like I've never been here before. President Paylor was sure to have people working on cleaning this place up since its' destruction, and overall, District 12 looks a million times better than the last time I was here, nearly two years ago.

It's been too long.

Too long since I've seen my best friend, the only person I've ever really trusted and told my secrets to.

Katniss Everdeen.

I shouldn't have been afraid to see her, but with my new job in District 2, I feel I'm finally helping, rather than destroy, which was exactly what I did to Katniss.

Pushing away any further discouraging thoughts that would cause me to turn away from my mission, I raised my hand and rapped soundly on the door to Katniss' victor house, where I hoped she still lived. It was quiet for a few moments, then, slowly, cautiously, the door opened, and my heart jumped in my throat, just as it did every time I caught a glimpse of her braided hair or deep grey eyes.

Her face cycles through a range of emotions, some easily readable, others not. Shock, relief, happiness, confusion, grief, anger. She finally settles on confusion and stands there like a frightened deer, ready to bolt. All the words I had planned to say to her, the greeting, the apology, all stick in my throat.

The rumors I've never wanted to believe were true. Reality comes crashing down, and I knew I was just delaying finding out the truth that I couldn't hide from. Deep down somewhere inside of me I had foolishly believed I still would have had a chance to claim Katniss as mine, even though I knew there was absolutely no hope for us, that the Games, President Snow, and my stupid mistakes drove us apart for good.

Oh yeah, and then there was Peeta.

I don't blame him though, I never really did. Who could not fall in love with the girl on fire? But to me all she really was was a hunter, my best friend. My Catnip. I was addicted to her, shamelessly in love with her.

But still, I felt an utter hopelessness, seeing her standing in the doorway, one hand holding the door open, the other resting on her extremely swollen abdomen. The production of Katniss' and Peeta's consummated love. I had chosen to tune out the gossip in District 2 and the Capitol that the two star-crossed lovers were finally together and able to love each other freely without being in fear for their lives anymore.

I should have seen it coming, but I foolishly thought that Katniss could never _fully_ love Peeta, based that their romance had been fabricated on a load of lies, driven on by the media of the Capitol and heightened by the Games.

But obviously I was wrong.

"Gale?" She squeaked, obviously surprised by my unannounced visit. I guess she supposed I'd never come back after waiting so long.

"It's me." I stated stupidly, not thinking of anything better to say. I had a million words running through my head, but none of them seemed to reach my mouth.

Suddenly a face flashed in my mind, and I felt an immense wave of guilt.

Prim Everdeen.

"Katniss, I...I'm sorry." I finally managed to whisper.

We both knew that it was possible that it could not be directly my fault that her sister died, but the suspicions would never go away, for the both of us.

Maybe in another life, where Prim's name hadn't been chosen and Katniss wouldn't have volunteered to give up her life to the Hunger Games, we could have run away together, hunting and caring for our families until our dying days.

Just me and my Catnip.

But the Games had changed her, and my intense rage against the Capitol changed me. Back then, the only reason I was of any use to her was my job to protect her family.

A task I had failed.

And now she no longer needed a protector, she already assumed that role when her father died. No, what she really needed was someone to protect, someone innocent and pure who hadn't been permanently damaged by the war.

Somehow Katniss Mellark doesn't sound quite the same as Katniss Everdeen.

I heard her speak again, her voice tinged with a bit of self-regret. Well she wasn't the only one.

"Gale, it's not your-"

"No, please." I stopped her, knowing the next words out of her mouth probably wouldn't be fully true, perhaps even patronizing. "Just let me say what I came to say." I took a deep breath and prepared myself. "Katniss, you are the bravest, strongest, most beautiful woman I've ever known. I've always cared for you, always. As your friend, I want only but happiness for you, which apparently you've already found. I wish I could find a woman half as incredible as you." I wanted to rush up to her and take her with me where we would never be apart again. To hold her and kiss her whenever I wanted to.

But that was someone else's job now.

I could see tears forming in her eyes. She must have had feelings for me too, eons ago, before the Reaping, before Peeta, before Snow, before the revolution that changed us both beyond recognition. I couldn't help but wonder if she was now imagining what our life would have been like if things had turned out differently.

Suddenly she strode the short distance over to me and pulled me into her embrace. I could feel her child softly kicking against my side, apparent that she was due any day now.

In my arms I felt her shaking with small sobs.

"I miss you Gale." She whispered, and I pulled her closer to myself. "I know you didn't kill Prim directly." I didn't bother to tell her that I've been having nightmares. Images of my hands grasping Prim's throat and drawing the life from her, of watching helplessly as Katniss falls down an endless abyss and I can't save her, and other just as horrifying things.

I wonder if she still has nightmares too.

"Katniss?" She let go of me suddenly at the sound of Peeta – her husband's voice – calling to her from inside the house. Just the thought made my heart twinge in grief.

Knowing it was time for me to go, I took one last longing look at her gorgeous face, before clasping the sides of her cheeks with my hands and laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Have a fantastic life." I whispered, truly wishing her the best. "Goodbye my Catnip."

With that I turned and descended the stairs in front of her house, willing myself to not look back, and trying not to think that I could never find anyone else like her.

"_Never mind I'll find_

_Someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best_

_for you, too._

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said._

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_and sometimes it hurts, instead._

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_and sometimes it hurts instead..." _

~end~


End file.
